pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sebapon/The Heroic Story of Anthony
"Hey Diego, do you wanna play patapon 2 with me?" Anthony asked his big brother "No. You always make me lose" Diego said annoyed "No I don't!..... Okay maybe I do" He said sadly "But not this time!" "Okay but if you do you'll give me all your dessert for 2 week" His big brother said "1 week...thats my final offer" "Your not the one negotiating. I am" "Awww.... I accept your fair offer sir but If I win you will call me Antonio" Said Anthony in a accent of ancient english he always did when he was about to play patapon "Okay.....Strange, let be get my friends" Said Diego Diego went to his friends that lived next door "Hey, my little brother wants to play patapon and I'll need all the help I can get" He said "Dude your bro sucks at patapon" Said Edward the friend of Diego "I know man, but If we loose I'll get his dessert for 2 weeks" Said Diego happily "What in it for me?" Edward asked "Nothing" Said Diego simply "Okay" "Lets go for Cesar" Once they got their other friend they want back in the house were Anthony was waiting impatiently "You FINALLY back" Said Anthony "I left 5 minutes ago you retard" "So? Thats a lot of dead people and born babies" "Ammm okay?" "Whatever, lets just play" Once in Patagate Diego the Robopon said "I'm ready" "Me to" Said Cesar the Toripon "And I, Nice hat Cesar" Said Edward the Megapon "Yeah, I found it fighting against ganodias" "Ancient Helm?" Asked Diego "Yep" Said 2 minutes later "Finished!" Said Anthony "Finally" Said the bored Diego "I couldn't decide what weapon to-" "Whatever, lets do this" Said Diego The mission began and they where up against kachidonga "Wo! Lets do this!" said the enthusiastic Megapon After walking a bit and they entered fever mode and they saw the sleeping dragon "I'll be using charged attacks, Megapon Your in charged of defending us, Torie just attack, your hard to get to, Anthony-" "I FEEL THE RYTHM!" Said the screaming Anthony "And there he goes, Edward go cover him" said Diego really annoyed "Lets go Cesar" After 6 minutes of fighting the team was exhausted and they all had low health but so was the kachidonga "Almost there my fellow comrades!" said Anthony "Oh oh" Said Diego the robopon as he noticed that the kachidonga was charging to roar "Oh boy" Said Edward "I wont survive this one" Said Cesar "None of us will" Said Diego "Yes, we will live to tell this epic story!" Said the inspired little boy "Yeah right, I'm looking forward for your yumi desserts" Said Diego "I believe in you Anthony" Said Cesar "So do I" say Edward "Seriously?" Said Diego very confused "Really?..... Why of course" Said Anthony The boy concentrated so hard you could almost feel his brain threatening to pop out. For those 4 seconds he could feel the cosmos around him. He was reassured by his big brothers friends and he knew he could do it. "Charge for a final attack!" Anthony ordered "No, we should be defending!" said Diego "Just do it!" They did as they where told and prayed that Anthony's plan worked. Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon......A perfect beat! Kachidonga roared but they where unaffected by it. "Attack!" ordered their savior They did so and defeated the enemy getting a lot of ka-ching. They decided not to open the chest so Anthony could get a lot of ka-ching "You did very good Anthony" Said a surprised big brother "Its Antonio for you" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts